


The prince's guard

by KinkySnake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, guard!jee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkySnake/pseuds/KinkySnake
Summary: Jee ended up as a guard in the palace, on Iroh's wish. The retired general is worried about his nephew and Jee can see why. He gets very protective over the boy. He also gets some other feelings he shouldn't have but the prince doesn't make it easy to resist.
Relationships: Jee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not the canon timeline. Zuko got burned but he wasn't banished. He's 16/17.

Jee had always tried to be a good man. His parents had taught him to be kind and to help those in need. He was the one silly enough to enlist and join the Navy, thinking he was serving the Great Cause of the Great Fire Nation. What a fool he had been. He had betrayed all his parents’ teachings. He had ended up under the command of the general Iroh, for the siege of Ba Sing Se. He had wondered if the general shared his doubts about the legitimacy of this war, but he had never dared speak out. The general was a just man, who seemed made of steel. But even steel can be melted, and the general had given up everything when he lost his son. Jee was reassigned on the commander Zhao’s ship. It was the worse months in his life but he couldn’t quit, because Zhao would make sure that his life would be a living hell. Finally, he had gotten the order to join the royal guard. It was surprising, but when he got there, Iroh winked at him in the corridors and he felt more at ease.

He had never been to the Caldera, and the city was worth the trip. The palace was downright impressive and he gaped like a kid when he saw it the first time. He got his orders – guard the garden one week, the prince’s halls another, this kind of things. It was a bit boring after all the action he had seen, but he liked it. There was no one dying, no explosion, and he had a small apartment near the palace. He ate three good meals a day, he slept in a warm bedroom and he didn’t have to worry about anything. Well, he was supposed to stop any assassination attempts, but there wouldn’t be one every day, or so he hoped.

He only saw the Fire Lord a few times, from afar. And from what he knew, he didn’t want to see more of him. Jee was known to have a temper and he had some insubordination record, but if he went to the Fire Lord to throw at his face that he was a tyrant, that would be the end of his pitiful life. And as pitiful as it was, he wanted to save it.

“How are you Jee ? You look good.”

“I am, general.”

Iroh always found time for him and they had tea sometimes. They didn’t talk about Ba Sing Se, but they both appreciated the fact that they were both here, safe and sound.

“Did you meet the prince already?”

“I saw him, but only a few times.”

He knew the general – retired general, Iroh insisted – was very fond of the boy. After the death of Lu Ten, he had decided to dedicate himself to the prince and Jee was beginning to understand why. Apart from the fact that he was a young boy, like Lu Ten had been, he clearly needed Iroh. The Fire Lady wasn’t here anymore and from what he had seen, the boy hadn’t any friend or anyone on his side.

He had been in the presence of Azula twice and she has sent a shiver down his spine. She was only fourteen and she reminded him of Zhao, but ten times worse. She would be a menace when she grew up. And she seemed to hate her brother. The Fire Lord led the example it seemed. Iroh could only complain to Jee that the Fire Lord always belittled Zuko in favour if his sister, despite him being the next heir in line.

“He grows up so fast !” Iroh, on the other hand, was proud of Zuko. He was teaching him firebending and never made fun of him. “He just needs support.” He was looking in his tea, a sad smile on his face. “It’s hard to look after children, Lieutenant. You plan on having any?”

“I don’t think so sir.”

The general hummed and finished his tea.

“I have to go back, take care of yourself lieutenant.”

“You too, general – sir.”

They both bowed and took separate ways. He was in the garden this afternoon. He liked it, because it was spring and it was warm, full of life and colours. The prince was also in the garden, reading a scroll with attention. He was frowning, making movements with his arms while looking at the paper on the floor. A firebending scroll, it seemed.

He stood straight and began a kata. His posture was just a bit wobbly and after a long succession of movements, he threw a foot in the air. A small flame erupted then disappeared in smoke. The prince let out a cry of rage. He seemed on the verge of tears and angrily took his scroll before stomping away.

From what Iroh had told him, the prince had never been really good at firebending and suffered a lot from the pressure of his family. He felt bad for the kid. He had already failed once and he knew he wouldn’t have another chance. The scar on his face was the proof. Jee had been horrified when Iroh had told him how it happened. He wouldn’t have believed it if he had been told by someone else. If the Fire Lord could disfigure his own child for having spoken his mind – and with reasons ! – then what was happening outside of the Fire Nation wasn’t a mystery anymore. The man was cruel and power thirsty. There was nothing else.

The prince had nearly been banished, but Iroh had managed to calm things down. Jee didn’t know if it was better.

He saw more of the prince, and of the others too. He didn’t like what he saw. Zuko seemed terrified half of the time and Jee wondered if he would have to stop an assassination attempt from his sister. He wondered briefly what he would be supposed to do if he was caught between the two royal siblings. What would the Fire Lord say ? Jee couldn’t help thinking he would rather let Azula succeed. It only made him more determined to protect the boy.

He was guarding the prince’s chambers, shamefully drowsing. It was a hot day, even at this late hour and he would have given anything to have a lighter uniform. There was a lot of noise in the prince’s rooms. He wondered if he should check on him but he had already been told to mind his own business once and he didn’t want to anger the prince more. The brat had a temper, he learned. Actually, he would probably dislike him if he didn’t work here to witness how much of a disaster his life was.

“Guard!” There was the signal of distress.

He opened the door, looking around the first room.

“In here !” The voice came from the bedroom and when he entered, he saw the prince pointing to his bed. “There’s a...thing. It bit me !”

Jee checked the sheets. And nearly got bitten himself by the big furred snake. There were some specimen around and they weren’t venomous, but it hurt like hell. He grabbed it behind the head and tossed it through the window.

“Close it.”

He obeyed. The kid was gonna spend a hot night, but well, he could understand the jumpiness. He wasn’t fond of snakes either.

“Where did he bit you?”

The prince angrily ruffled his night tunic, showing a pale thigh where two points were visible, the skin an angry red around the bite.

“I bet Azula put it here.” He sounded dejected.

“They aren’t venomous, but I can ask for pain relievers.”

Zuko has still his tunic in hand, his eyes vacant. His anger had turned into sadness.

“Why does she keep doing that?” His voice was small.

Jee has always tried to be a good man but the sight of the young prince in his night tunic, with his thighs exposed and his hair spilling free on his shoulders, turned him on violently. He wanted to slap himself. He was here because Iroh wanted him to protect his nephew. Not to leer at a vulnerable teenager.

On the other hand, he really wanted to comfort the prince. He hated seeing the injustice they treated him with.

“Your highness…”

Zuko sniffed and let go of his tunic, lifting his chin up with a scowl.

“You do that. Go.”

His shoulders were slumped, despite his attempt at appearing confident. Jee bowed and went to ask for a pain remedy. He had been bitten once when he was young and he knew how much it hurt. The prince drank the remedy without a word, holding the empty cup to Jee. He was nearly at the door when Zuko spoke in a low voice.

“Stay in the study room. Please.”

“Yes, prince Zuko.”

He closed the door. He believed him. He had already seen Azula do similar things. He sighed. It was hotter inside, and the couch in front of him seemed really comfortable. The night was gonna be long.

After that, the prince seemed to warm up to him. He wouldn’t call it a smile but when he walked next to Jee, his face was more relaxed. Jee tried to show him that he could ask him anything, offering to check his chambers in a subtle way so he wouldn’t take it badly. He ended up on the night watch way more often and he wondered if the prince had done something or if he was reading too much into it. Iroh was glad because he said that the prince trusted very few people and that Jee was a good example for him. He didn’t want to disappoint the general, so he did his best. Not that much happened. After the snake, there weren’t any other pranks and thankfully, still no assassination attempt.

It didn’t get better though. The Fire Lord was still the cold, never satisfied father and Azula was still a bully. Zhao even came to the palace once and sneered when he saw Jee. But he was happy to be where he was. He didn’t care about his title or else. He’d rather spend a quiet life inside these walls than going back to sea if he had to deal with that bastard.

“Lieutenant, good to see you. I hope you’re not getting rusty in here.”

“It wouldn’t do to let the prince get murdered, Commander.”

Zhao didn’t look like he was looking for a fight. But he was being his unpleasant self and it was enough to get on anyone’s nerves. Jee had seen enough of him for his whole life.

“That kid? Getting murdered would probably be the only way to get his name somewhere.”

It took everything in Jee not to throw him a fireball. By chance, another guard came to guide Zhao to the War chambers. He was still boiling inside. How dared he speak of their prince like that ? Jee actually liked the boy. He bet he would do great if he wasn’t always pressured and belittled. The world didn’t need another cold-blooded leader who only thought of his own interests. The prince had a chance to become someone else, and he hoped he would get to.

That night, Zuko came back to his chambers with the face of someone who had spent more than five minutes with Zhao. It seemed even his bath couldn’t get him rid of his anger. He winced in sympathy. Iroh had explained to him that the commander was present the day of the Agni Kai. He hadn’t thought he could hate the man more than he already did.

“You served under Zhao’s command.”

He was not sure if it was a question or if he was only stating the fact.

“Yes sir.”

“How was it?”

Jee took a time to think. He didn’t want to be caught talking ill of his superior, but Zuko had no reason to tell anyone and he probably needed to hear it. And in the safe place of the prince’s study room, Jee felt like he could.

“I could tell you he’s a great leader, that it was an honour to serve him and that we should all look up to him.” Zuko pulled a face. “But it would be a lie.” Then he lightened up.

“Right? He’s awful. But my father only swears by him.”

He looked down and once again, he looked smaller in his night clothes. Jee could smell the luxurious soap on his skin. His hair was still damp, pulled in a loose bun. When he stood upright and didn’t make the face of a beaten dog, there was nothing childish about him anymore. He would be of age soon, and his training had developed his body, giving him hard muscles and a powerful posture. But he rarely displayed it, his shoulders rounded and his face down, eyes averted, conscious of being judged at any time.

Jee wanted him, he realized. He was too young, he was vulnerable and he was the prince, but he still wanted him. His eyes traced the contour of his body under the tunic and he wondered how soft his skin was. If he had ever…

“He’s not a good man. You should watch your back sir.” He croaked, coughing to compose himself. The prince looked at him intensely, as if deciphering his words.

“You’re right. But you Jee, you’re a good man, right?”

It was like he had missed something. A black out, then a lean body pressed against him and soft lips on his mouth, hands light on his shoulders. The prince pulled back but stayed in his space, separating their faces by only a few inches. Jee was petrified, eyes wide and mouth open. The prince was waiting, his breath a little fast. Then he stepped back.

“Did I misinterpret ?”

He had never frozen like this. Not when he had fought enemies, on the verge of dying, not when Iroh had told him it was over, not when Zhao had threatened him once. But right now, that boy just short-circuited his brain with a simple kiss. He wanted to say a million things. _No, you’re not wrong. I want you. You’re beautiful, you’re worth it. You’re too young. I can’t. Iroh is counting on me. I’m not good for you._ But he said nothing, because the words stayed stuck in his throat and he could only look at him with what must have been a struck expression, telling nothing about what he was thinking.

The prince curled on himself, his face dropping and his eyes watering. He wanted to hold him and make so he wouldn’t cry. Tell him he was wanted, that Jee believed in him.

He let him pass by him, hearing the door close. He was not sure he had already heard a more horrible sound before. 

The prince was avoiding his gaze. He hadn’t gotten removed from the night watch, but the boy didn’t smile to him anymore. Jee wanted desperately to fix his mistake but he didn’t know to approach it. So he threw him longing gazes every time he was in view.

“Good night, your Highness.” He always tried to sweeten his voice, to show him he cared.

Zuko didn’t answer, going straight to his bed.

Jee had apprehended seeing the general, but Iroh hadn’t had any complaint from his nephew it seemed, because the man was still praising him, telling him to come to the next firebending training.

“I don’t know sir, wouldn’t the prince be uncomfortable ? I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense ! You’re a great firebender Jee! He could learn from you.”

He couldn’t tell the general that he had hurt the prince’s feelings because of a kiss. No, better not. But that meant he had no reason to decline and the session would be terribly awkward.

He knocked to the door with a weight in his stomach. Zuko was wearing nothing but a thin pair of pants and was doing a serie of kata, while his uncle watched and guided him.

“Lieutenant ! I’m so glad you came !”

He bowed. Zuko threw him a questioning look, then narrowed his eyes and turned away. It didn’t seem like he was going to say anything.

“Zuko, the lieutenant is a friend of mince.” Uncle said, a hand on Jee’s shoulder. “Be nice to him ! I’m gonna make some tea.”

Iroh liked to make his own tea because he said it never had the right taste when the palace cooks made it. But Jee hated him just a bit for leaving him alone with Zuko. The prince had crossed his arms on his chest and was glaring at him.

“Your Highness.” He bowed. It only earned him a huff.

“Teach me the fire circle. Uncle said you were good at it.”

“Of course.” He took position and explained the movement while doing it. With a curve of his arms, he sent flames in the floor, forming a circle. He felt a bit giddy when he saw the impressed look on Zuko’s face.

The prince took a determined expression and put himself in the first posture. Jee corrected him, telling him to widen his stance and to raise his arms. He guided him through the sequence as much as he could without getting close, but the final arm swoop was hard to get. Zuko tried and tried, getting frustrated. Jee dodged lost flames, feeling the heat on his ear.

“I’ll show you.”

He came closer, slowly, until his hands were on the prince’s arms. Zuko said nothing, letting him manipulate his limbs into the right movement.

“You need to relax your arms, you’re too tense.” He said softly. He was trying not to let himself distract by the prince’s bare torso, but it was hard to ignore the heat coming from him. Zuko looked at him, his lips slightly parted. He slowed down, his hands stroking the warm skin in something that was more of a caress than something else.

Zuko didn’t seem angry, breathing slowly and holding Jee’s gaze, his arms lax in his grip. Jee wanted to kiss those lips, wrap his arms around the boy and touch every part of him. They weren’t doing the movement anymore, only facing each other, linked by Jee’s hands on Zuko’s forearms. He could still feel the press of him, the light kiss he had given him. He wanted more. But he couldn’t do that. He tightened his grip, making Zuko take a loud breath.

“Your Highness, it wouldn’t be proper.” He said in a low voice. “The general…”

He didn’t get the time to finish his sentence. Zuko pulled free of his grip, stepping back with his arms on his chest. Now he looked angry. He thought he was going to shout at him but he said nothing, breathing loudly by his nose and crossing his arms.

The door opened, letting Iroh enter with a teapot and a steaming cup.

“How is it going?” He asked in a cheerful voice.

“Fine!” Zuko yelled. The general didn’t seem worried, as used as he was to his nephew’s temper. Jee hoped his face didn’t betray what had just transpired before the general came in.

The rest of the session was tense, with Zuko who barely looked at him, snarling when he came too close to correct him. In the end, he still managed to throw a circle. Jee smiled at him and Zuko pouted a little less.

Zuko had forgiven him, it seemed. But he was actually acting mean. Jee had a hard time not snapping and ravish him on the spot. It was small at first. Heated looks, a brush of the shoulder, these kinds of things. Then he started to tease him in such a way that Jee wondered where he had learned that.

He asked Jee more things, like teaching him firebending moves, checking his bed or asking him updates about – well, nothing, because nothing happened, the palace was well-guarded and safe. But when doing so, he put himself on display, purposefully turning Jee on. His favourite trick was coming out from his bathroom, after having dismissed his attendants, in a light tunic and asking Jee to help him undress for the night. It was not his job -it was no one’s job, the prince didn’t need help to remove his night tunic. But he indulged him, restraining himself not to let his hands linger on the prince more than what was needed, while the prince smirked and flaunted his almost naked body.

The little tease even talked to him about other men, praising some soldier or noble man in front of Jee.

“Don’t you think Zhao is getting nicer? He congratulated me for the last demonstration.”

“If Zhao is so often in the palace, maybe he’s not doing that great.” He snapped, unable to stay silent.

Zuko bit his lip, visibly content of himself and dropped the subject.

It was getting a real ordeal to resist the prince. Jee had thought he was imagining it one night, but when he put his ear to the door, he could clearly hear Zuko moaning. The brat was jerking off, not bothering to be quiet. He spent the whole night with a hard-on and the image of the prince’s face mocking him, trying not to imagine what it would feel like to go in there and help him.

When he saw the look on Jee’s face the next day, he literally glowed. Jee sent him a threatening glare but it was no use because from this day, Zuko did it every night. The training sessions were becoming a test of resistance for Jee. Of course, Zuko took advantage of it and asked for more physical guidance. His uncle didn’t seem to notice what was going on – or so he hoped, because he didn’t want any problem.

“Zuko is really looking forwards to the trainings with you ! I’m glad he’s so enthusiastic. He was getting tired of me, but you gave him some fresh air.”

Jee choked on his tea.

It was hard to stay focused. If an assassin came in at that moment, he would have no difficulty to neutralize Jee, because he was too busy listening to Zuko masturbating. He felt like the moans were louder every night. The prince even had the gal to ask him for oil in the middle of one of his masturbatory session. He got a glimpse of his naked, sweating body and slammed the bottle in the prince’s hand a bit more forcefully than it was necessary. Nevertheless, the prince gave him a huge grin and closed the door. It couldn’t be healthy to spend so much time erect and not do something about it.

A loud moan echoed in the bedroom. Jee’s control was getting thinner and thinner. The general seemed less of a threat every day. If the prince asked him for sex, wasn’t it his duty to give him? He doubted Iroh would see it that way. He still felt bad about the whole thing. He was more than twice Zuko’s age, and the boy had clearly some issues. But it wouldn’t be taking advantage, right ? Zuko was the one in power here. It’s not like he had been attracted by a young subordinate on his ship. Zuko outranked him. Or maybe he was just trying to find an excuse, he didn’t know anymore.

“Jee…”

He froze. The brat was taking it too far. His dick was pulsing in his pants. Or maybe he hadn’t heard right. He pressed his ear to the door. He could make out moans and loud breathing, among the rustle of the sheets.

“Oh please, Jee…”

And there went all his efforts. He wrenched the door open, closing it behind him and marched towards the bed with determination, lighting the candle on the nightstand with a flick of the hand.

Zuko was on his back, sheets covering him from the waist down. He looked out of breath, face flushed and hair sticking out of his loose bun. The flame was making the muscle of his chest stand out, lightning the unscarred side of his face. His eyes were dark, boring into Jee’s. His right hand was under the sheets, his left one pale on the dark red fabric. His face was a mix of victory, relief and apprehension.

Without a word, Jee stepped out of his clothes. Zuko watched him with an appreciative look, leaning on his pillows. When he slid under the sheets, the soft caress of the silk struck him. He had never felt something so nice, the fabric being reserved for nobility. Zuko too was reserved for nobility, he thought. But the prince had made it clear that he wanted him. He lowered himself down on the boy, capturing his mouth in a brutal kiss. Zuko moaned, wrapping his arms around him and pushing his tongue back against his.

The prince’s skin was warm and soft, his hands flat on his back, pulling Jee against him. He was enthusiastic, throwing himself in the kiss with force, trying to mimic the lieutenant’s movement. He was clearly inexperienced and Jee slowed down, taking the time to savour him. He moved his head away to look at the prince, who sent him a dazed look.

“No, don’t stop.” He whined.

Jee stroked his chin, then resumed his exploration of the boy’s mouth. He sucked on his tongue, earning a roll of hips, grinding their erections together. Zuko was letting out delicious moans, his hands kneading his shoulders like a cat. He looked kiss-drunk, mouth open and eyes unfocused, pressing himself against Jee.

He shifted his body to get on his side, freeing Zuko’s back for his hands. His ass was round and muscular, and he pulled his hips towards him, sliding a thigh between the boy’s legs. The prince’s hand was in Jee’s hair, one of his leg thrown over the older man’s hips.

He buried his fingers in the loose bun, then ripped off the ribbon. His hair was soft, smelling of some fancy parfume and he hand-brushed it, before cupping Zuko’s face.

“Do you have any of that oil left?”

A nod and then he got a face full of royal butt while Zuko took the bottle from a drawer. He held out his hand for the prince to pour the liquid in it then he sat against the headboard, asking Zuko to come sit against him. The boy leaned on him, his hot back pressed to his chest and he wrapped an arm around his belly before spreading oil on his hard member. Zuko gasped, his hips bucking and his hands clutching Jee’s knees. He began a slow thrust, the oil coating his length and mouthed at Zuko’s neck.

“Is it good?” He asked between two kisses.

“Yes, it’s… oh !” He threw his head back at a twist of Jee’s wrist. “It’s…It’s so much better than when I do it alone.”

He wished he could suck some bruises on that pale skin, but there was no way the boy could hide it. Zuko was squirming more and more against him, his breath erratic, clutching Jee’s hand on his hip.

“Ah,wait ! I can’t…”

“You can come.” He nipped at his ear, then kissed the skin just below. “Don’t restrain yourself.”

Zuko shook his head, fucking into Jee’s fist with a slick sound. He tensed and came on his chest, semen splattering their arms. Jee felt the prince’s body relax, his head rolling in Jee’s shoulder. He kissed the juncture at his neck, murmuring praises against his skin.

“My beautiful prince, so good...”

His hand was still on his dick, but he didn’t move anymore. Zuko was silent, his fingers interlacing with Jee’s.

“You really mean it ? “

“What ?”

“That I’m... beautiful.”

Oh, how he hated the disbelief in his voice. He had heard comments about the prince’s scar. Not that much, because the palace staff was already used to it, but p.eople like Zhao, for example, didn’t care about respect.

“Prince Zuko, look at me.”

The boy hesitantly turned and he nearly took his face in both hands when he remembered one of them was covered in oil and the other still had semen on it. Zuko pulled a small towel from under his pillow and gave him. Once he had wiped both of them, he gently cupped the prince’s face.

“I think you’re beautiful. All of you.” Zuko narrowed his eyes, giving him a dubious look. He kissed the scarred cheek, moving up to the eye, that Zuko closed. He got on his knees and hugged Jee, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Get on my lap.”

The boy sat on his thighs then threw a look to his still half-hard dick.

“Don’t you want me to ... ?”

He shook his head, pulling the prince against his chest, making him rest his head against his.

“I just want to hold you.”

He knew he couldn’t stay like that too long, because he had already committed a fault, abandoning his post and touching the prince, but it felt so good to have Zuko in his arms, pliant with post-orgasmic bliss. He had spent entire nights with a tent in his pants, jerking off as soon as he was home, but right now, he felt perfectly content to just lie here in the soft bed with Zuko, kissing his hairline.

For someone who had teased him for weeks, he was suddenly shy and hesitant. Jee stroked his hair.

“You’re not gonna leave, Jee, are you?”

“Why would I leave?”

Zuko shrugged.

“I won’t. Not if I can do something about it.”

“Can we kiss again?”

They spent more time like that, then Jee reluctantly told him he had to go. The boy didn’t seem too disappointed, curling in his bed. He kissed him a last time on the forehead before dressing himself quickly and returning to his post. The stars were beautiful he noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jee had always tried to be a good man. That’s why he felt bad about the whole thing, because could he really have such a relationship with prince Zuko ? He felt like a creep. But he genuinely cared for him. When he had felt the first pangs of attraction, he had tried to brush it off, to tell himself that he shouldn’t look at a teenager and take advantage, when the prince obviously had an emotional vulnerability. But then he had begun to look further and to notice that Zuko may be young, but he was smart, observant and…well, kind of adorable. 

  
The more time he spent with him, the more he was in love. He had feared he would be just a distraction, or worse, a sort of authority figure for Zuko, but he had quickly been reassured. The prince seemed sincere in his interest and they had diverse and interesting conversations. It was also baffling to see the gap between Zuko and the image people had of him. Jee had been biased from the start, because it was Iroh who had told him everything he knew about the prince. But from an exterior perspective, he was the disgraced prince, the weaker sibling, who didn’t really show any talent. But Jee knew he was passionate, empathetic and resilient. He knew the hours spent learning history, politics, firebending and swordsmanship.   
Zuko had been hesitant to tell him about his sword practice at first, afraid Jee would laugh at him. But when he had seen the admiration in his eyes, he had perked up and since then, he showed him regularly his new skills. Jee loved to watch him training because the swords gave Zuko a very specific confidence that nothing else did. It was his area of expertise, his private world and Jee was moved that he was willing to share it with him. 

  
He hadn’t dared spend a lot of nights with him, because he had to leave his post and he didn’t like it. If something happened, he would never forgive himself. They stole moments when they were training, as Iroh has appointed him as an official tutor. They met in the garden or the library, but they had to be wary not to show too much familiarity. He had worried about Iroh, but Zuko could be extremely discreet and if he wasn’t a good liar, he always found a way to redirect attention. 

  
One night he was off duty, he had the surprise to find Zuko naked in his bed. In his own house. He froze on the doorstep, mouth open. The prince was lying on the pillows, one leg bent and hair down, his hands on his knee. The first thought was that Zuko was beautiful. The second was that he was here, it meant he wasn’t guarded well enough. 

  
“How did you get out ? ” 

  
“I was very clever. You should have seen it.” The brat was visibly proud of himself, a little smile on his lips. Jee frowned. 

  
“It’s not safe. I don’t like knowing you went out at night alone like that.” 

  
“I took my swords.” Zuko shrugged, then patted the bed beside him, with a seductive tilt of the head. 

  
Jee wanted to argue a little more, but his eyes were already following the lines of Zuko’s muscular legs.

  
“Come on, I just want to sleep with you.”

  
“You can’t. You have to go back.” He said, trying to be assertive, more for himself than anything.

  
“I will.” 

  
He had gotten to his knees and crawled until he was on the end of the bed, where Jee was standing. He ran his fingers on Jee’s uniform, slow and deliberate, his head following his hand. Jee pushed him on his back, trapping him with his body and kissed him. Zuko immediately responded by arching his back to mold himself into him and crossing his arms around his back, moaning. His hands then came to tangle in Jee’s hair, pressing him closer. He liked kissing, and Jee took his time, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. The prince was still a bit sloppy, but he liked it. He left his mouth to kiss his jaw, then his neck. He had learned all his sensitive spots, where to kiss softly, where to bite, where to lick. Zuko always came undone with just kisses and it made him awfully proud of himself. 

  
“Jee…More !” 

  
He laughed in his shoulder, before going for the small nipples. Zuko squirmed in his hands, pushing his head.

  
“Stop teasing me !” 

  
He didn’t listen, kissing his belly, where the muscle was hard and then pressed his mouth on the sensitive spot between his crotch and his thigh. He sucked bruises there, as it was the only place no one would see. He deliberately ignored the hard member beside his head, despite Zuko’s pleading. He took his knees and bent his legs, until he was totally on display. He was flushed, biting his llips. He stroked the soft skin, mouthing at the pale thighs. 

  
“That tickles !” Zuko whined. 

  
He chuckled, squeezing the back of his knees. Then he went for what he had been wanting since the beginning and pressed his mouth on the boy’s entrance. Zuko cried out. 

  
“Don’t move.” 

  
“But…” 

  
“Shh. Let me.” 

  
He licked a stripe, then another and another until it was wet. Then he pressed his tongue harder, wiggling it around the rim. Zuko was breathing hard, strangle moaned echoing in the bedroom. Here they could make noise and heading Zuko like that was a real treat. He began a light suction, earning a new cry. 

  
“Do you like it, my prince ? ” He whispered, stopping the time to look at Zuko’s face.

He looked undone, with his hair spread on the sheets and his flushed cheeks. He nodded, smiling while biting his lower lip.   
He went back to work, sucking harder and breaching the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue. A hand was spasming and fisting the sheets on his right and he took it in his own. His hand got tightly squeezed and he interlaced their fingers, giving him support. It felt good. To be in his room, alone with Zuko, who let him touch him in such an intimate way. He couldn’t say how long he spent there, between Zuko’s thighs. The boy let him, his body relaxing more and more, until he was completely pliant under Jee’s ministrations. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

  
“Jee.” His voice was drawling, low and hoarse. “I want you inside me.” 

  
He stopped, letting the limp legs fall open on each side of him. He stroked his sides, kissing just above his navel. Then he got up to remove his clothes and take a bottle of oil, coating two fingers to prepare Zuko. He made it quick, without breaking eye contact with the prince, who despite his relaxed state, was narrowing his eyes to convey his impatience. He oiled himself, wiping his hand on the sheets.   
He lowered himself down on Zuko, kissing his neck again. The boy wrapped his legs around his waist, his hips rolling against Jee’s hard cock. He slid a hand between them and angled himself until his tip was right against his entrance. He pressed, and they both moaned at the sensation. He slid in the warm channel until he couldn’t go further then he let all his weight on Zuko, who hugged him tight and kissed him. They stayed like that a moment, savouring the sensation of being connected and wrapped around each other. 

  
“You feel so good Zuko.” 

  
“Move.” His tone was firm, urgent. 

  
He obliged, rolling his hips and pressing him into the mattress with deep and slow thrusts. They had never took their time like that and it was a glorious feeling that he wanted to last forever. Zuko was moaning in a low voice in his ear, and himself was letting out loud breaths. Zuko met his thrusts back, his hands clutching his back. He sped up, feeling already on the edge and trying to stave off his orgasm. Zuko’s moans were getting more loud and high-pitched, his hips getting gradually still, overwhelmed by all the sensations. He slid his fingers in the soft and long hair, cradling his lover’s head against his. 

  
He felt Zuko squeeze a hand between their bodies and he lifted himself up enough so the prince could jerk off. A few minutes later, and he was coming with a long moan that sounded a lot like Jee’s name. That urged him on and he chased his own orgasm, hips colliding harder with Zuko’s body. He came hard, feeling Zuko’s hands that had returned in his hair. He got off him, rolling on his back and the prince came to snuggle against his side. 

  
“I should come more often. ” 

  
“You can’t.” It was painful to say. 

  
“Shush. Let me dream.” 

  
He really looked older like that, his face serious but still soft from the after-glow. It painted him to see how much he had grown up fast for bad reasons. Another thing to hide, to be ashamed of. 

  
“Then we should go somewhere, far away, when we can make love every day.” 

  
Zuko’s eyes widened, surprised to hear his lover play along. He smiled, nodding. Then he curled up again against him. 

  
“I’d like that.” 

  
He had to go back to the palace. But he could stay a bit more. They took what they could, savouring every moment, and today had been particularly delightful. He kissed Zuko’s wrist. Yes, he could let him stay just a few more minutes. 


End file.
